


The Second First Time

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Promises [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: One of the advantages to regenerating is that you get to experience things for the first time all over again.





	The Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra scene from my story, _New New Beginnings_ and is part of my _Promises_ series.

The Doctor used his free hand (the other was still clasped tight in Rose’s) to open their bedroom door. Once inside, he saw that the room beyond was much the same as it had always been. The colours of the walls and bedspread were a shade or two lighter but that seemed to be the extent of the differences. Although the Doctor was excited about all the new updates the TARDIS had made, he was relieved that this room had stayed the same. He wanted Rose to feel comfortable in their home and sensed that she would be grateful for the small sense of familiarity amongst all the changes she had had to endure over the last half hour.

He silently led Rose over the threshold and closed the door behind them. There was an awkward moment where they just stared at each other but then the Doctor took a step forward and leant down to brush his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

‘I love you,’ he whispered after pulling away just enough so that he could say the words.

‘I love you, too,’ she whispered back and this time, she was the one leaning forward to initiate the kiss.

They spent a minute or two kissing each other softly before the Doctor felt Rose’s hands drift up his back and settle themselves in his hair. He pulled back, feeling a little smug when Rose tried to chase after him. He lifted his own hand and reached up to take hers away from his head. ‘Don’t think I like that this time round. Sorry,’ he added at the flicker of disappointment that flashed across her face.

The hurt look soon turned into understanding. ‘It’s okay,’ she said. ‘I’ll just have to find out what this new body of yours does like.’ She gave him that tongue-touched smile and the Doctor couldn’t help but lean back down to kiss her again, a little more firmly this time. Rose returned the kiss in equal favour and it wasn’t long before hands were roaming over bodies.

This time when Rose shifted her hands, she linked them around his neck and her fingers played with the small hairs on the nape of his neck. The Doctor hummed his approval; he definitely liked that. He felt Rose smile against his lips and he moved his own hands to her front to start undressing her.

The first thing his fingers came into contact with was his brown coat that she was still wearing. He went to slip it off her but she put her hands on his to stop him. She stepped back and, for a moment, the Doctor worried that she had changed her mind, but then, slowly, she took the coat off and placed it on the chair in the corner of the room. The Doctor did not miss the symbolism of the action.

‘I can’t believe after everything that coat has been through, the thing that ended up doing it in was my regeneration,’ he said, looking sadly at the burnt edges of the coat. He had really like that coat. ‘Janis is going to be so angry if she ever finds out.’

‘I promise I won’t tell her,’ said Rose as she walked back up to him and linked her hands around his neck again. Her tone was teasing but there was something in her eyes that seemed more sure than before – more accepting. He wasted no time in leaning down and snogging her senseless. She squeaked a little in surprise but returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm and it wasn’t long before her fingers were pulling at his bowtie.

They took their time undressing each other in between kisses but eventually they were both down to their underwear. It was at this point that the Doctor decided that it was time to move this to the bed. He started walking Rose backwards but he misjudged the distance and when her legs hit the bed, she toppled backwards, bringing him down with her.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ he said as he lifted himself up off her, worried that he had hurt her, but she just laughed. It was the first time that these ears had heard that magical sound and it wasn’t long before his laughter joined hers. He leant down and captured her lips again, murmuring ‘I love you’ between kisses and giggles.

He felt Rose try to sit up so he pulled away to give her room. Giving him a cheeky smile, she shimmied out of her underwear and threw the piece of fabric over the side of the bed. The Doctor could only stare as she shifted so she was on her knees beside him. She placed a hand on his chest, giving him a light push so that he fell back on the bed. Two seconds later she was straddling his legs and leaning down to kiss him again.

If the Doctor wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now.

‘I want to find out what this new body of yours likes,’ said Rose as she trailed her lips across his jaw. She moved up and started nibbling at the spot just below his ear and the Doctor groaned.

‘It seems to like that very much,’ he said.

He felt her smile against his skin and, much to the Doctor’s regret, she moved away from the spot. She took her time exploring the rest of his jaw and neck until finally shuffling down so that she could kiss her way down his chest.

The Doctor had been a little disappointed to find that he no longer had much chest hair (he had always like his manly chest hair) but as Rose’s lips closed around his left nipple, he suddenly found that he couldn’t care less. He felt teeth scrape him lightly and he made an undignified noise at the sensation.

Rose chuckled and continued her journey south.

‘Up,’ she said, tugging at the waistband of his underwear. He dutifully lifted his hips so that she could pull them off the rest of the way, finally freeing his erection from the uncomfortable confines of the fabric. He was a little smaller this time round but if Rose noticed or minded, she didn’t say anything.

The Doctor was starting to feel that maybe he wasn’t being quite enough of an active participant – that he should be giving Rose the same attention she was giving him - and opened his mouth to say as much but then he felt Rose’s mouth close over him and all his words turned into a one syllable shout of surprise and pleasure. It was another one of those very undignified noises but, judging by the way she was looking at him, Rose enjoyed it.

After a couple of moments of letting Rose’s talented tongue do amazing things up and down his length, the Doctor placed his hand on the side of her face and guided her head away from him. She looked confused but he was quick to reassure her.

‘As much as you are still extremely good at that,’ he told her, ‘I don’t want to come this way. I want to be inside you.’

Her confusion turned into understanding and she leant up to give him a quick kiss before rolling off of him. She settled herself onto the bed beside him, propping herself up on her elbows. The Doctor was fairly certain he had never seen anything so sexy.

‘So, how do you want me?’ she asked.

He answered her with a fierce kiss as he rolled over and covered her body with his.

He began trailing his lips down her jaw and to her neck. He started to suck on that spot just near her pulse point that always made her squirm and she let out a long moan. Happy that he could still bring that sound from her (and more than a bit smug about it) he started to kiss his way down to her chest but Rose stopped him.

‘Doctor, please,’ she breathed. ‘Need you now.’ And, to prove her point, she opened her legs a little wider. The Doctor took the hint and shuffled a little closer so that he could line himself up against her entrance. He looked up into her eyes, needing that final conformation that this was okay. She gave it in an instant and he pushed himself forward, burying himself inside her.

He let out a gasp. Despite the fact that they had done this many times before, somehow this felt like it was the first time again. The sensation was all new and, just like he had the actual first time, the Doctor thought it was the best feeling in the world.

He leant down to lean his forehead against Rose’s as he began to grind against her. Her hands immediately came up to grip his shoulders tightly, anchoring him to her. ‘I love you,’ she whispered, her breath mingling with his.

‘I love you, too,’ he whispered back. Now that he had finally said the words out loud, he never wanted to stop saying them. ‘My Rose, I love you so much.' He ducked his head down the few centimetres needed to brush his lips against her's in a soft kiss. This was one of those moments that he wished he could stay in forever.

But as much as time was his speciality, he couldn’t stop it, and soon the need to move faster became too much for them both. He lifted himself up a bit to prop himself up properly and then quickened the pace of his thrusting. Rose moaned his name in appreciation.

Yep, still the greatest sound in the universe.

But something wasn’t quite right.

‘No, no, I changed my mind,’ he said suddenly and he pulled out of her. Making love to Rose like that still felt great and he could have easily come that way… but the position just didn’t have the same appeal as it used to. He wanted something different this time.

Various expressions flickered over Rose’s face as he rolled of off her and onto his back. First there was confusion and then hurt and then, finally, understanding as he grabbed her hips and pulled her body over his. ‘Much better,’ he sighed as she sank down on him.

‘Another thing I’ll have to get used to,’ said Rose as she began to move. Then she leant down close to whisper in his ear. ‘I quite like it.’

The Doctor shivered and gripped her waist tighter as he began to move his hips as well.

Rose gasped. ‘Yes, just like that.’

She was close, he could tell. Her breaths were shallower now and her muscles were clenching around him. He moved one of his hands to where they were joined and began to rub that little bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge.

He didn’t have to wait long. Within seconds, she was throwing her head back in a silent scream. The Doctor quickened his thrusting from beneath her and a few seconds later he tumbled over too, coming with an embarrassingly loud shout.

After a few moments, Rose lifted herself off of him and lay down on her side beside him. ‘Still great at that too,’ she said, lifting her hand to brush his fringe away from his forehead. The Doctor couldn’t help the smug smile that appeared on his face and he wound his arm around Rose so he could pull her down to lay against his chest. It was their usual post-coital position and the Doctor was relieved to find that he still loved it.

Rose let out a contented sigh and snuggled closer. ‘Love you,’ she murmured.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head. ‘Love you, too.’

Rose let out another happy sigh. It was hard to believe that just half an hour ago, the Doctor was wondering if she would still want him in his new body. He felt a little guilty now for even questioning it.

‘How long are you going to stay with me?’ he asked her in little more than a whisper.

Her answer was immediate and unwavering.

‘Forever.’


End file.
